multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: The Pirate Hunter
So I stole and edited Pinguinus' title. You gotta problem with that? Besides, Merirosvo-Cacador's name translates as The Pirate Hunter. So there. Story Gaedrongo leader Merirosvo-Cacador stared down at the pirate fleet below them. He could hardly call it a fleet: only two ships, and both only scavenged ones. He noted most of the weaponry was missing, broken or non-functional, having been educated in spaceship designs from all over the universes. Both his and the pirates’ ship were below the planet’s atmosphere. One ship he identified as a Scorpion Assault Ship, and the slightly larger one he recognised as a Keraran fighter. Where on Earth had they acquired those? Not that it mattered. “Fire!” he ordered, and his group of five battleships emerged from behind a tall mountain, cannons blazing. The ships wobbled but stayed in the air, dodging more projectiles and firing back with the few working weapons they had. “I don’t intend to conduct this battle in the air,” Merirosvo-Cacador said. “I would rather lose lives than ships. Board the pirate ships!” Their battleships danced through the air, avoiding every projectile the pirates threw at them. Three went to board the Keraran fighter; two went to the SAS. Suddenly, there was a bang. As it had come close, one of the ships had been hit by a pirate cannon on the SAS. It spiralled down to the planet, but not before hitting the SAS, sending it into an uncontrolled spin. Its cannons were still blazing, and they struck the other Gaedrongo ship going after it. Both ships plummeted to the planet’s surface. “Not on the plan, but oh well,” Merirosvo-Cacador muttered. “One down, one to go.” Out of the other three ships, two managed to dodge the pirates’ projectiles coming from nearly point blank. It docked and the Gaedrongos boarded, about 120 of them. They spread out to contain all the pirates. The first pirate Merirosvo-Cacador encountered was a Skarg, wielding a Skarg hand cannon. The Skarg fired a few shots, which Merirosvo dodged, before raising his own Heavy Assault Rifle and firing. The Skarg’s body armour was mangled and twisted, and blood spurted from several cracks. It fired one last wild shot before dying, which went completely wide, smashing into an airlock. The metal held, but was dented slightly, forming a small crack. The air began to be sucked out of the room. Thinking quickly, Merirosvo grabbed the Skarg’s body and hurled it towards the airlock. It hit the airlock with a thud, thankfully not cracking it further. The force of the air being sucked out wedged the body in place, covering the crack. “My room cleared out. Moving on,” he said into his radio, before switching it off without waiting for a reply. He busted down the next wall, and was met by a hail of bullets from a Gladius Assault Rifle. The wielder was a Zyrothan; their kind used the gun a lot. The armour took the first few rounds, and then Merirosvo retaliated, flinging a tail round, on which was an Energy Gun. He fired, and the blast hit the Zyrothan in the chest, stunning it. He finished it off with a couple of shots from his Heavy Assault Rifle. Merirosvo felt a sharp stab of pain in his tail, and turned to see one of the prongs mangled and bleeding badly. Then, the noise hit him, followed by many more bullets hammering into his back. He moved out of the way and turned, to find a one-eyed Atrenid wielding a Stonecutter. “Come fight me up close, coward,” Merirosvo goaded, dodging the last of the bullets. The gun clicked empty, and the Atrenid jumped forward, hitting Merirosvo square in the chest. There was a pulse of blue energy, and the Atrenid was thrown backwards into a wall. Merirosvo finished it off with his Heavy Assault Rifle, possibly his favourite weapon. Merirosvo cleared several rooms in a similar way, until he reached the main control room. The ship’s pilot was a Vrah. “Hands in the air!” Merirosvo ordered. The Vrah turned, though kept his hands by his side. “Bring out the secret weapon!” the captain cried. A massive metal door that dominated the back of the room began to slide open. “Damn you,” Merirosvo swore, shooting the Vrah dead. But it was too late. The door was suddenly shaken violently, and blown off its hinges. Merirosvo dived out of the way, barely avoiding getting his arm crushed. Where the door had once stood, a Staerk now dominated the space. Merirosvo had done his homework, and knew they could throw weights of two tonnes with little difficulty, so he would be played with like a rag doll. “Backup!” he yelled, in the hope that someone would hear him. Then he pointed one of his intact tail prongs at the Staerk, and fired the Energy Gun. The Staerk roared in pain, but the affect was momentary. It was too large. “Fine then.” Merirosvo removed his Plasma Rifle and Heavy Assault Rifle, and repeatedly fired both, holding the Staerk back. But it wasn’t going to last forever. The Staerk lashed out, slicing Merirosvo’s body to ribbons. Just then, Gaedrongo reinforcements burst in, killing the Staerk under repeated fire. “Too late,” Merirosvo’s second-in-command said. “We’re done here,” he added, louder. “Tow this ship back to base.” Half an hour later, the planet’s sky was empty. See Also *Gaedrongo *Pirates of Emenata *Scorpion Assault Ship *Keraran *Skarg *Zyrothan *Vrah *Staerk Category:Fiction Category:Short Stories